Exile of Monli
by Night Howls
Summary: A tomboy Monli has reached the final nerves of city and is forced into exile, but after escaping her doom, she goes into the forest to meet the wolf goddess's daughter Colna, while adopted into the tribe, a tension grows between Shashal, the wolf prince.


Reya (ray-a) Colna (coal-na) Monli (Mon-lee) Shashal (sha-shal) Talim (tall-im)

'_The whole world will fall apart and be destroyed.' _ These were the words spoken.

"Monli! Get down from there, you'll hurt yourself!" A woman cried.  
"No I won't mother! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't need your help." A girl called back and started running on the roof top.  
"Monli get down here this instant!" The woman cried again.  
"OH fine have it your way!" Monli cried back and jumped at the edge of the building.  
"MONLI! Oh no!" The woman cried out and started running to the side of the building to save her daughter. But when she got to the side of the building Monli lay down all crumpled up. "Oh no!" The woman cried out as the girl stood up.  
"What did you think I would get hurt?" Monli laughed, walking towards her mother.

"Monli, how many times do I have to tell you, your not allowed up there." Monli's mother said.  
"You ALWAYS say that, it's not fair anymore. I don't want you to baby me." Monli said back to her mother.  
"Monli, your too young to be doing dangerous stuff like that. If you keep doing that well then-," Monli's mother stopped.  
"Well then what?!" Monli shouted back.  
"Well then you'll be banished form the village!" A voice shouted from behind her.

"That's all? I thought it would be much worse than that." Monli said.  
"That's not all, do you even know what's out there? The gods and the demons." The man that had shouted said standing next to her.

"Demons, and gods. Oo, I'm scared now." Monli mocked.  
"Monli you shouldn't mock them, they'll come after you. And you're only 7 years old." Monli's mother said.

"So, I don't care, I'm not going to waste my life doing boring stuff like you!" Monli cried out.

"No wonder all the boys mothers keep telling me they don't like you. You'll never make a good bride if you don't learn how to be more like a girl. I mean just look at you, you're dressed in boys clothes. Come on home, and let's get you into some women's clothes." Monli's mother said and grabbed her arm starting to pull her away.  
"I don't wanna go home yet, I'm having fun." Monli said and pulled her arm away from her mother. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at the man and jumped into the air landing on the roof of the building.

"That's it, I'm telling M'Lady." The man said and ran off.  
"Oh-no." Monli's mother said quietly and walked home. 

About an hour later when Monli had returned home and there was a rap on the door. "Come in!" Monli's mother called. The door burst open and in came 5 soldiers. "Yes can I help you?" She asked frightened now.  
"Ma'am we've come to take your daughter away. She's not civilized and the village people won't allow her here." One of the soldiers said.  
Monli came running to the door. "Hey mom when's supper gonna be ready?" She asked and looked at the soldiers.  
"Monli your not having supper with us anymore. Your being banished form the town." Monli's mother said as one of the soldiers grabbed Monli.  
"What? Hey get your hands off of me, I'll be happy to leave, this place is boring anyway." Monli said ripping away from the soldier and running out the door. The soldiers and her mother ran out after her. "See ya!" She said from the roof.  
"Get her!" One of the soldiers dried out and the soldiers started scrambling onto the roof. By now Monli was at the wall. She stopped at the edge waved, turned and jumped.  
"Monli!" Her mother called out, but she was gone.

The soldiers got off the roof and walked over to Monli's mother. "I'm sorry for your lose ma'am is there anything we can do?"  
"I've lost my daughter and I already lost my husband, there is nothing you can do for me now." She said and ran into her house her eyes full of tears.

Monli had landed in the water and was swimming happily to the main land. "Psh, like I'm scared of demons or gods." She said. She reached the main land shook out her long black hair, with blond tips. She grabbed a stick and two rocks. She sat down on the edge of the shore and started carving one of the rocks into spears. Once it was pointed she touched it and started bleeding. "Perfect." She said to herself and started looking for something to tie the spear to the stick. She was quite far into the forest when she found some vines and it was dusk. "Oh great, not how am I supposed to hunt for food." She sat down starting to think and heard something in the bushes.  
She jumped up instantly and pointed her spear in front of her. Appearing in front of her was a giant wolf. "Human why are you here?" The wolf said.  
"A god," Monli whispered under her breath. "I've been banished from my village for being to wild." Monli replied fiercely and pulled her spear at her.

"Why do you withdraw your weapon human?" The wolf asked.  
"I would never harm a wolf." She replied. "You're such great creatures with wisdom and you're a god."  
"Wise choice human, but you are wounded. Come with me." The wolf said and walked away.  
Monli didn't need to be asked twice she ran after the wolf and fell in step with it. Before she thought about it she started to stroke the wolfs coat.  
"You think it wise to touch a wolf gods coat, human?" The wolf asked.

"Well I wouldn't know, I've never meant a god, or anything besides humans for that matter. Also would you stop calling me a human? I have a name." Monli said.

"Well a human is what you are isn't it?" The wolf asked.

"Well yeah, but I wish I wasn't." Monli replied.

"Why not?" The wolf asked.

"Because you can't do anything when you're a human. We have no claws, tails and are senses are all weak." Monli said bitterly.

"But you have your guns." The wolf said.

"Yeah so, what does that have to do with anything?" Monli asked looking at the wolf. "That just kills. With claws you can scratch as a warning, but you can only kill with guns." Monli said sadly.

"Yes this is true, so what is your name human?" The wolf asked.

"My name's Monli." She replied. "What's yours?"  
"My names Colna." The wolf replied.

"Colna," Monli said as if savoring the name. "That's a lovely name."  
"Thank you, but what kind of name is Monli?" Colna asked.

"A stupid, human name that's what." Monli hissed.

"I see, well maybe you'll get a new name, come on we're almost there." Colna said breaking in a run. Monli smiled and ran after Colna, only about a tail length away. "Well you're a fast runner now aren't you?" Colna said happily.

"Yes, I've had much experience." Monli replied. They broke into a clearing where the sun shone on their faces. Monli smiled up at the sun with her eyes closed. She slowed down, hearing Conla's paw steps slow. She lowered her head and opened her eyes and slid to a stop seeing another wolf about Colna's size and then a wolf about twice the size of Colna between the two.

"Welcome young one. I see you have met my youngest Colna. This is Shashal." The large wolf said nodding to the other wolf about Colna's size. "And I am Reya, who might you be human?"

"I am Monli and I'm honored to meet you." Monli replied nodding her head to Reya.

"Mother Monli has been banished from her village and dislikes her old name. May you grant her a new name and have her live with us?" Colna asked.

"How do I know I can trust this one?" Reya asked.

"She is different, she said she does not even wish to be human." Colna replied.

"I see, is this true Monli?" Reya asked.

"Yes, I wish to be wolves just like you." Monli replied.

"Then it is settled, you will have a new name and live with us." Reya said smiling.

"Thank you Reya, thank you!" Monli said happily.

"Your new name shall be Talim." Reya said.

Monli smiled at her new name, Talim. "Thank you Reya, I love it!" Talim said.

"Good now there is one last thing. You said that you wanted to be wolf instead of human am I right?" Reya asked.

"Oh yes Reya, more than anything." Talim replied.

"I am able to do this, but you must show that you really want to, you must prove to me that you are willing to do anything for it." Reya explained.

"I will do whatever it takes Reya." Talim replied.

"Wonderful, also you don't have to call me Reya, since you are a part of our family now, you may call me mom." Reya said.

Talim's eyes lit up with glee. Colna ran over to her and started licking her face. "Welcome, sister." Colna said happily.

"I'm glad to be home." Talim replied hugging Colna around the neck. Talim broke off and looked at Shashal.

Shashal was glaring at her. "What are you looking at you filthy human?" He spat.

"I see not everyone is happy to see me be here." Talim replied. "I will not hurt you though since we are family now."

"You are a human, you will never be my family." Shashal spat and ran off into the woods. Colna looked at Talim who looked back at her.

"That was odd." Colna said.

"No it's okay, he probably dislikes humans and I'm not surprised." Talim said. Talim and Colna had started to walk to their den when Shashal came bursting out of no where and stopped in front of them.

"Humans are here, we must find mother." Shashal said to Colna and glared at Talim.

"Okay, Talim jump on, your not fast enough yet to run with us." Colna said. Talim didn't know what to do, so just got on Colna's back and they were off. Talim stayed low so that there wasn't much air resistance and wouldn't slow down.


End file.
